Melda and the Wolves
by Banestar
Summary: Thirty five years into the Fourth age, werewolves take over the human outpost of Forodwaith. As a result Melda, an elf girl who has never seen the world past Rivendell must go on a dangerous quest that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"_In the first age of the sun the first dark lord Melkor bred beasts called werewolves. They were savage beasts that could kill men, dwarves and elves alike. But after Melkor's death the werewolves lived in hiding. Until in the fourth age of the sun a new leader named Kathluin led a werewolf attack on the human outpost at Forodwaith" _

Frodo woke up from the dream. He had been having these prophetic dreams ever since he had become the new wizard Frodo the Grey. His old bones creaked as he got up. He was not the hobbit he had once been. He had spent twenty years in the undying lands and had been a wizard here in Middle Earth for fifteen. As a result he was eighty-three.

But now was not the time to ponder his age. He had to get to Gondor. Find a few men to journey to Forodwaith and take the outpost back from the wolves. How many men should he take? Nine, yes nine was a good number. Nine of Gondor's finest warriors.

But another matter troubled Frodo. He had been experiencing visions of a young female elf. With wizards such visions are not to be ignored. He decided after getting the men from Gondor to take a quick stop at Rivendell before going on with the quest. Yes that's what I'll do, he thought. He grabbed his staff and wasted no time on getting on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Melda sat on a rock beside the waterfall as she always did on sunny days like the one that was now upon Rivendell.

She always admired the beauty of it all. Today she had felt more compelled than other days, almost as if she would not be able to enjoy it much longer.

The interesting part of this was Melda hoped her premonition was correct. She was different than most female elves her age, who were content to stay in the home and let the male elves adventure. She wanted an adventure of her own.

This could be in her genes but she couldn't be sure. She had no idea who her parents were, just that she had been found at the gates of Rivendell and taken in by Lithilus. Lithilus loved her like his own daughter but there were some big differences between them that made it clear that they were not blood. One was looks, her straight black hair and tall physique was very different than his looks.

Her love of adventure was another of them. Lithilus was a major advisor to the king but was never the one for battles or journeys.

"Enough needs to be done in the kingdom that I cannot afford to gallivant into strange lands," he would say.

He loved Rivendell and so did Melda but she was ready to move on. She craved an opportunity to go past Rivendell and be a hero. She loved her home, but the curiosity about what was outside of it trumped her love.

What Melda didn't realize was she'd get her opportunity sooner than she expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Frodo rode in on a pony. He hadn't had much trouble getting to Rivendell. There was rarely much trouble in the Fourth age. Unfortunately the places that had the most trouble were the places they had to go through to get to Forodwaith. And the werewolves themselves were the biggest threat he had faced since the War of the Ring.

The quest was not only vital for the people of Forodwaith but all of Middle Earth, because as they pillaged more villages the werewolves' power would grow, until they became as strong a force as any dark army before.

As he got to the gate he met two guards who stopped his entrance.

"State your name and reason for coming to Rivendell," said one guard.

"I am Frodo the Grey and would like to see King Finlas about a quest of great importance," he answered.

"Frodo the Grey has clearance to come by the king," said the second guard.

The guards let Frodo through. Frodo rode up to the king's palace. Soon a tall, lanky elf with long brown hair came out.

"Frodo, what a pleasant surprise," said the king.

Frodo couldn't help smiling. When Frodo had just become a wizard he had saved Finlas' life. He had maintained a good relationship with Finlas, and eight years later Finlas became king.

"It is pleasant to see you too," said Frodo. "But I fear the nature of my visit here is rather unpleasant".

Finlas frowned and the look of seriousness that kings must always have came over him.

"Come in," he said.

Sitting at a table inside was a shorter elf with blond hair.

"This is my advisor Lithilus," he said.

Lithilus nodded his head in acknowledgement. Frodo explained the dream he'd had which notified him of the trouble at Forodwaith and his plan for a quest. He didn't mention his vision of the elf girl.

"So I just need some supplies and food from you," he said. "I'll get the men from Gondor."

Just then Melda decided to stop by knowing her father was there. It had been a week since the sunny day she had spent by the waterfall. She wanted her father to know she would be spending time with some of her friends. She was oblivious to the importance of the meeting going on inside.

So she walked in. And when Frodo saw her he had no problem recognizing the elf in his vision.


	4. Chapter 4

"Young lady, what is your name?" Frodo asked Melda.

"M-melda," answered Melda nervously.

"Forgive my daughter's rudeness, Mr. Baggins, she didn't mean to interrupt the meeting," Lithilus explained.

"No need, my good elf this was not my concern," responded Frodo. "How old are you, Melda?"

Now more comfortable that the wizard was not angry with her Melda was quick to answer. "I've just turned twenty- seven," she said. Finlas and Lithilus exchanged confused looks at this question.

"Good, now do you know how to fight?" he asked.

"Not really but I am good at archery," she said. When she was a child Lithilus had gotten her a bow and a quiver of arrows. She practiced with them on targets and was the best female archer, and one of the best archers in Rivendell.

"That's okay, that's all we will need," said Frodo

"Now hold on a minute, Mr. Baggins may I ask why you're interrogating my daughter and what did you mean by that's all you need?" asked Lithilus.

"Patience Lord Lithilus, I was just about to get to that," said Frodo. "Lady Melda, when you came in we were discussing an important journey to free the human village of Forodwaith from some werewolves," said Frodo. As he tried to finish Finlas interrupted him.

"Sir Frodo do you think it is a good idea to give such classified information to such a young elf?" Finlas asked.

Frodo ignored him. "So Melda, I was wondering if you would like to come on this journey?" he asked.

Melda was momentarily shaken. She had wanted this to happen. She had wanted an adventure but had never expected it.

"I must warn you it will be dangerous, very dangerous but I think you will make a great addition to our company if you come," Frodo finished.

"I am her father Mr. Baggins, don't I get a say in this?" asked Lithilus angrily.

"With all due respect, sir technically you do not. Twenty seven is coming of age for elves so the decision is Melda's," Frodo explained.

"Finlas?" Lithilus asked for support.

Finlas shrugged. "The wizard is right, Lithilus it is up to Melda," he said.

Frodo nodded. "Well that's that. In two weeks time I will be back from Gondor with nine men. You must decide by then," he said. Frodo picked up his staff, put on his hat, got on his pony and rode off.

So Melda and Lithilus walked to their house in silence. When there Lithilus said "Melda I beg you not to go, elves have the gift of immortality but only from natural deaths. Don't waste this gift by dying in battle."

Melda was silent for a moment. Such a big decision had been thrust onto her in such a short time. But she still knew her answer.

"I want to go," she said.

"Very well then," said Lithilus. "I knew this day would come from when you were very young," he said. "I cannot stop you," he said.

"Thank you," said Melda. She realized it had taken much from her adoptive father to let her go so she said one more thing.

"I promise I'll come back," she said, and at this promise Lithilus almost looked a little happier.


End file.
